


История пушистого щеночка

by bla, cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bla/pseuds/bla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни хочет подарить Грейс щенка. Стив хочет помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История пушистого щеночка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fluffy Dog Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989798) by [Swifters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifters/pseuds/Swifters). 



На кухонном полу оставалось только одно непокрытое газетами место, и конечно же, щенок наделал свои "дела" именно туда.  
  
Он сидел здесь же, смотрел снизу вверх, склонив голову набок, вилял хвостом. Его длинный, мокрый язык свисал из пасти, придавая щенку еще более глупый вид.  
  
Стив вздохнул, сделал шаг в направлении кучи. Щенок радостно подпрыгнул и со всех ног бросился к нему. Он пронесся прямо по куче, раскидывая газеты, оставляя отпечатки испачканных лап на кафеле. Добравшись до Стива, он с энтузиазмом стал перебирать передним лапами по брюкам, пока полностью не измазал их собачьим дерьмом.  
  
Стив снова вздохнул. Глубоко. Надо было очистить пол, а теперь, к тому же, сменить одежду и отмыть щенка, если придется дарить его сегодня. Какого черта он позволил втянуть себя в это дело?  
  
……  
  
\- Щенок? Ты серьезно? Где ты найдешь время на щенка? - Стив скривился в скептически-насмешливой гримасе.  
  
Дэнни неверяще на него уставился.  
  
\- Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, просто смотреть дорогу? У нас была возможность обсудить это час назад, когда я, собственно, и рассказал тебе о щенке. Помнишь такое? Когда мы сидели на отличных удобных стульях и пили кофе в отличном безопасном офисе, и ты принципиально меня игнорировал. Или тебе показалось, что нужно дождаться, пока мы начнем преследовать по улицам Вайкики вооруженных психов на скорости 150 миль в час, чтобы признать, что я вообще произнес что-то вслух? Что с тобой не так, а?  
  
Стив резко увел Камаро в занос, от которого сердце Дэнни ушло в пятки.  
  
\- Что? Я тебя не игнорировал. Я обдумывал. Это серьезный шаг. Ты хорошо все взвесил?  
  
Камаро заскочила на тротуар, и Дэнни съежился, когда они чуть не наехали на случайных пешеходов.  
  
\- Естественно, взвесил! И раз уж теперь ты меня на самом деле слушаешь, я повторю еще раз - посмотрим, сможет ли на этот раз информация пробиться через твой толстый череп. Это не для меня. Это для Грейс. Как я и говорил. У нее через две недели День рождения, ее прошлая собака давно погибла, а Рейчел и Стэн так и не сочли нужным найти моей малышке замену, и… в общем, я решил, что это будет идеально.  
  
Стив потянул за ручной тормоз и вывернул руль, не спуская глаз с машины преступников, стремительно проносящейся мимо них задним ходом.  
  
\- Ясно. А что об этом думает Рейчел?  
  
\- Рейчел… - произнес Дэнни сквозь стиснутые зубы - возможно, сразу по нескольким причинам. - Рейчел лгунья, и все знают, что она лгунья. Сейчас она через голову прыгает, чтобы вернуть мое расположение, чтобы мне расхотелось засудить ее задницу за то, как она со мной обошлась.  
  
Педаль газа вошла в пол, и они снова понеслись. Пейзаж в окнах замелькал размытым пятном.  
  
\- Понимаю. То есть, ты еще не спрашивал, но намерен воспользоваться тем, что она вынуждена идти тебе навстречу, и втюхать ей домашнее животное, которое требует много внимания и станет долгосрочным обязательством. Имей ввиду, что года через четыре Грейси уедет из дома и поступит в колледж.  
  
\- Эй, не напоминай. Ладно, да, в каком-то повернутом, нездоровом, отвратительном смысле нынешний образ мышления Рейчел делает задачу намного проще… но я не для того стараюсь, Стивен. Я пытаюсь сделать что-то приятное для своей дочери. И мне кажется, что даже когда она уедет из дома, - хотя мы не станем об этом думать, - животное останется с Чарли. У каждого мальчика должна быть собака.  
  
\- Так значит, это подарок для Чарли под видом подарка для Грейс. Как мелочно.  
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
Пуля со стуком отрикошетила от лобового стекла. Дэнни вздрогнул, затем опустил окно и открыл ответный огонь.  
  
\- Какую думаешь взять? - Стиву пришлось прокричать, чтобы Дэнни расслышал его за шумом быстрого воздушного потока.  
  
\- Чего?  
  
\- Какую породу?  
  
Камаро с визгом затормозила, а преследуемый транспорт прямо перед ними съехал с дороги и покатился вниз по крутому склону вдоль набережной. Должно быть, те чокнутые ублюдки возили взрывчатку с собой, потому что взрыв последовал охрененно мощный.  
  
Напарники выбрались из Камаро и встали бок о бок, наблюдая за бушующим пламенем. Оттуда никто не вышел. Издали послышались сирены, предвещавшие скорое прибытие полиции, еще недавно наступавшей им на пятки.  
  
Дэнни убрал пистолет в кобуру и прислонился к капоту.  
  
\- В Вахияве к концу следующей недели будет готов на продажу приплод щенков золотистого ретривера. Не дешевые, но порода идеально подходит для детей.  
  
\- А количество шерсти - для Рейчел, чтобы ей приходилось почаще пылесосить, да? - Стив понимающе улыбнулся, прослеживая взглядом клубы дыма, поднимавшиеся высоко в ясное голубое небо.  
  
Дэнни фыркнул.  
  
\- У Рейчел есть уборщик. На ней это никак не скажется.  
  
Стив многозначительно поднял брови и бросил на Дэнни косой взгляд. Ладно. Дэнни не мог скрыть самодовольную ухмылочку, в которой читалось, что он не сильно расстроиться, если костюм Рейчел за 20 тысяч долларов станет немного мохнатым. Стив не стал его упрекать.  
  
В этот момент на место происшествия прибыла первая полицейская машина, и они направились в ее сторону.  
  
\- Но все же, - сказал Дэнни, - сначала я загляну в приют для животных. Если кто-то подходящий уже ищет дом, так будет даже лучше, верно?  
  
На это Стиву нечего было возразить. Однако, допустить, чтобы за Дэнни осталось две чистые победы подряд, Стив тоже не мог.  
  
\- Хорошо, но я иду с тобой. Тебе понадобится консультация.  
  
\- Серьезно? Чтобы выбрать щенка для своего ребенка?  
  
\- Потом еще спасибо скажешь. Поверь.  
  
……  
  
Стив ненадолго отпустил щенка, чтобы сходить за полотенцем - тот забрызгал его водой с ног до головы, решив отряхнуться после душа. Когда Стив вернулся, щенок смотрел на него с высунутым языком, довольный собой.  
  
Он выглядел нелепо: распушился еще больше, чем до мытья, но уже хотя бы не был испачкан собственными какашками.  
  
Стив завернул "подарок" в полотенце, поднял на руки и направился к выходу из ванной. Щенок тут же повернул голову и лизнул его в щеку, недвусмысленно давая понять, что любит Стива и этот огромный мир всем своим крошечным сердцем.  
  
У Стива вдруг заклинило легкие. Он опустился на пол, спиной привалился к стене и уткнулся лицом в полотенце, в мокрую шерсть, вспоминая заново, как дышать. Просто пытаясь дышать.  
  
……  
  
\- День рождения Грейс только в конце следующей недели. Куда ты денешь его, если возьмешь сейчас? - спросил Стив, пока они блуждали между клетками, внимательно вглядываясь через решетки в полные надежды мордочки.  
  
\- Ну, учитывая твое активное участие, я подумал, что он мог бы пожить у тебя.  
  
Стив остановился и на секунду вперился в Дэнни широко открытыми глазами. Потом он увидел, как губы Дэнни растянулись в ухмылке.  
  
\- Ага, смешно.  
  
\- Конечно, смешно. Я бы не поступил так ни с одним животным. Он останется со мной. Я уже говорил с миссис Эйлани, моей соседкой, и она согласилась держать его у себя, пока я на работе. Видишь? Организованность - вот моя натура.  
  
Стив рассеянно кивнул, а затем указал на клетку рядом с собой.  
  
\- Вот, этот.  
  
Дэнни с недоумением на него уставился.  
  
\- Нет, не этот.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе! Он ухоженный и умный, он подходит. Только взгляни! Спорим, мы могли бы научить его обезвреживать преступников. У него в глазах такая сосредоточенность.  
  
\- Стив, послушай. Во-первых, мы пришли сюда за собакой для моей дочери, а не за новым членом 5-0. Во-вторых, это даже не щенок, это совершенно взрослый доберман! Я ищу кого-нибудь милого, не потенциальную машину для убийств! Милого! Думай меньше о собачьей версии самого себя и больше о собачьей версии, не знаю… Джерри! Только без паранойи. А в-третьих… в-третьих - просто заткнись, я не просил тебя приходить, ты даже не любишь собак, тебе нравятся кошки! У тебя нет права голоса!  
  
Стив поднял руки вверх.  
  
\- Эй, я пытаюсь помочь. В любом случае, на поведение животных влияет, в первую очередь, владелец, а не порода. В доберманах нет ничего плохого, Дэнно… - Но тут до него дошло, и он наигранно нахмурился, поймав Дэнни за руку. - Погоди-ка… ты считаешь Джерри милым? Ничем не хочешь со мной поделиться, напарник?  
  
Дэнни ответил еще более прожигающим взглядом и сбросил его руку. Стив, ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами. Он снова огляделся по сторонам. Милый. Проговорив слово про себя, он попытался представить, что могло бы сойти за милое с точки зрения Дэнни.  
  
\- Ладно, а как насчет этого? - Он зашагал к дальнему ряду, но потом понял, Дэнни не шел за ним, и обернулся. - В чем дело?  
  
Дэнни стоял перед клеткой, как зачарованный.  
  
Стив вернулся и тоже заглянул внутрь. Оттуда, наклонив голову, на них смотрел щенок. Он был до глупого пушистым и в основном белым, с одиноким черным пятном над левым глазом - голубого, кстати, цвета, при том, что правый был светло-карим. Щенок вилял хвостом, подчеркивая тот факт, что этот конкретный отросток был слишком длинным и непропорциональным по отношению к остальным частям его тела. Потом Стив понял, что, в сущности, все тело целиком выглядело откровенно странным. Как будто кто-то собрал щенка из неподходящих друг другу частей собаки, а затем обвалял полученный результат в ватных хлопьях. Дэнни хотел милого. Это он-то милый? Он выглядел… неправильно.  
  
\- У него кривые уши, - для начала заметил Стив.  
  
\- Знаю, - прошептал Дэнни. Судя по тону, он посчитал наблюдение Стива ни чем иным, как сердечным комплиментом. Стив скорчил лицо.  
  
\- Милый? Серьезно?  
  
Дэнни перевел взгляд на него.  
  
\- Да. Да, он милый. Все нормально, я не ожидал, что ты поймешь, потому что ты мыслишь не так, как нормальные люди. Но поверь мне на слово: он идеальный.  
  
……  
  
Тревожно. Стиву стало не на шутку тревожно за дурацкого щенка и за 14-й день рождения Грейс. Во что превратилась его жизнь?  
  
Он уже высушил шерсть и стал ее причесывать, заодно пытаясь пригладить, но быстро бросил бесполезное занятие. Шерсть все также топорщилась в разные стороны. Может быть, это и было мило, но определенно не придавало животному умный вид. Стив взял идиотскую розовую ленту с огромным бантом и завязал ее вокруг шеи щенка.  
  
Щенок с удивлением сел на задние лапы и попытался развернуть голову так, чтобы рассмотреть бант сзади. Потом пробежался по кругу и упал, перекатился на спину, зафыркал и задергал лапами.  
  
Глупо или мило? Ладно, возможно. Возможно, Дэнни кое-что в этом понимал.  
  
……  
  
Стив бегло взглянул на Дэнни.  
  
\- И каков твой грандиозный план? Грейси будет праздновать у тебя? Щенка засунешь в коробку?  
  
Поморщившись, Дэнни с жалостью посмотрел на Стива, а затем вернулся к наблюдению за лодкой, пришвартованной в пятидесяти ярдах. Они лежали в ожидании выживших членов банды подрывников, прячась за удобно сваленной горой вездесущих ящиков.  
  
\- Засуну в коробку? Что за чушь ты несешь, Стивен, щенка нельзя засовывать в коробку! И нет, Грейси не будет праздновать День рождения у меня. Рейчел и Стэн поедут с ней на Большой остров, смотреть на вулканы. Я заберу ее на выходные, когда они вернутся.  
  
Стив нахмурился.  
  
\- Получается, ты вообще не увидишься с ней в День рождения? Отстой. Почему ты на это согласился?  
  
Дэнни глубоко вздохнул, про себя явно уже смирившись, и Стив почувствовал внезапное желание убить Рейчел. Не впервые.  
  
\- Я согласился, потому что это познавательно, и она давно туда хотела. Я не мог сказать "нет" и не выглядеть при этом последним козлом. И, в любом случае, я рассчитываю увидеть ее перед отъездом. Возьму щенка с собой. Они встретятся, а потом я побуду с ним до ее возвращения, - он улыбнулся немного грустно.  
  
\- А, понимаю. Так ты сможешь и Грейс увидеть, и переплюнуть сюрприз Рейчел.  
  
Дэнни пожал плечами, потому что да, и что? Он прыснул тихим смешком.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Обещай, что не будешь смеяться.  
  
\- Не обещаю. Все равно расскажи.  
  
\- Ладно, у меня сейчас в голове появилась картина: Грейс выходит через парадную дверь того дурацкого особняка, направляется к частному супер-вертолету или чему-то подобному и замечает на лужайке играющего щенка. А у него на шее такой большой розовый бант, так что он, вроде бы, выглядит как подарок, понял? Но она не уверена, поэтому подходит ближе, и у нее появляется такой взгляд, когда понимает, что это для нее. Потом она просто улыбается мне, подбегает и берет щенка на руки, вся такая счастливая. И я понимаю, что вызвал эту улыбку. Глупо, да?  
  
Стив уставился на него, не моргая. Иногда Дэнни умудрялся прорваться через все его барьеры, говоря о простейших вещах, и просто заполнить до краев дурацкой нежностью, вызывать желание крепко обнять его и врезать куда-нибудь в область лица всем без исключения, кто когда-либо его обижал - и всё это одновременно. Стив прокашлялся.  
  
\- Нет. Нет, не глупо. Я понимаю.  
  
Дэнни глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну, в общем. Не уверен, что смогу устроить все именно так, но хочу попробовать. Думаю, это важно - сам не знаю, почему.  
  
Стив потянул руку и сжал его плечо.  
  
\- Ты хороший отец, Дэнно.  
  
Дэнни фыркнул, но в тот же момент на лодке появилось движение, и на берег вышли две фигуры.  
  
\- Поехали!  
  
……  
  
Стив стоял с щенком в руках, вспоминая как именно собирался вручить его Дэнни, прежде чем все полетело к чертям.  
  
Он увидел, что Рейчел выглянула в окно, проверяя, на месте ли он. Она слабо ему помахала и исчезла из виду. План, конечно, был изменен - поездку на Большой остров отложили на неопределенное время, но щенка нужно было подарить так, как хотел Дэнни. Стив обговорил этот момент с Рейчел, и на сей раз она с ним согласилась. Всего лишь крошечное дело в длинной цепочке дел… но это было важно для Дэнни.  
  
Стив опустил щенка, кинул игрушку на лужайку перед домом и смотрел, как тот побежал за следом. Входная дверь открылась. Он достал телефон, нажал "запись", потому что это тоже было важно. Он делал это все для Дэнни и хотел запомнить каждый момент. Хотел пересмотреть их позже и убедиться, что ничего не упустил.  
  
Он наблюдал, как Грейси поднялась на крыльцо и озадаченно на него посмотрела. У него сжалось сердце. За последние две недели Грейс пришлось быстро повзрослеть. Та детская радость, которую прежде приносил ей День рождения, ушла. Грейс выглядела спокойной, но настолько глубоко и болезненно печальной, что Стиву просто хотелось крепко обнять ее, чтобы больше ничто не причинило ей вред.  
  
Он заметил, что внимание Грейс привлек щенок, комично вертевшийся в траве. Ее непонимающий хмурый взгляд несколько раз перескочил от Стива к животному и обратно. Она взглянула на глупый розовый бант, затем на пушистую шерсть и счастливую мордочку. Стив видел, как ее настигло озарение, и она улыбнулась, совсем чуть-чуть. Казалось, что печаль понемногу отступала. Бесценный момент. Стив не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
Улыбка Грейс была лишь бледной копией той, на которую рассчитывал Дэнни, но она была настоящей, что само по себе казалось чудом.  
  
Грейс начала подходить, по-прежнему поглядывая с вопросом в глазах то на Стива, то на щенка. Стив убрал телефон и крепко ее обнял.  
  
\- Дэнно выбрал его для тебя, дорогая. Перед тем, как… - голос предательски осекся, и Стив замолчал. Грейс прильнула к нему еще крепче. Он почувствовал, как рубашка стала пропитываться влагой от ее тихих рыданий. Потом Грейс отстранилась и подняла щенка на руки, крепко прижав к себе. Тот с восторгом облизал ее мокрое лицо, и она захихикала, а когда повернулась к Стиву, он увидел в ее грустных глазах проблеск радости.  
  
\- Спасибо, - прошептала Грейс.  
  
……  
  
\- Дэнни! - на бегу прокричал Стив в рацию. - Он движется в твою сторону! Перехвати!  
  
Через несколько секунд он свернул за угол и застал Дэнни сложенным пополам, стоящим на одном колене, задыхаясь и держась за спину. Он подбежал, положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Дэнни? Ты как?  
  
\- Еще один, - запыхтел Дэнни. - Прятался… здесь. Удачно заехал. Почки.  
  
Стив поморщился - получить по почкам охрененно больно.  
  
\- Куда они направились?  
  
Дэнни указал.  
  
\- Останься здесь, отдышись.  
  
\- Нет, я в норме.  
  
Стив хлопнул его по спине, помог подняться, и они побежали. Стив рявкнул в рацию указания Чину, Коно и Лу окружить изворотливых гаденышей.  
  
\- Там! - прохрипел Дэнни.  
  
Стив повернул голову и заметил впереди фигуры, приближавшиеся к фургону. Нет уж, он не даст им сбежать. Ни за что. В его сторону полетели выстрелы. Краем глаза Стив увидел, как Дэнни укрылся за ящиком и открыл ответный огонь. Он ушел в сторону, следуя тому же примеру с другого угла и проводя с Дэнни хорошо отработанный двойной охват. Залп выстрелов спустил преступникам шины и попал одному из них в ногу. Остальные поспешили сложить оружие и медленно повернулись, держа руки за головами.  
  
С другой стороны материализовалась Коно с пистолетом наготове, всем видом внушая угрозу, и Стив расплылся в довольной улыбке. Они взяли их. В штабе уже стопками лежат доказательства их вины. План взрыв сорван, выжившие подонки практически гарантированно проведут в Халаве остаток своих жизней. Работа сделана. Он подошел к Коно, по пути достав из кармана бронежилета пластиковые хомуты.  
  
Коно с улыбкой повязывала визжащего мужика с раненной ногой, но когда посмотрела Стиву за спину, и ее лицо вытянулось. Она обеспокоенно нахмурила брови.  
  
\- С Дэнни все нормально?  
  
Стив обернулся. Дэнни сидел, прислонившись спиной к ящику, за которым до этого укрывался.  
  
\- Да, удар по почкам. Наверно, еще отходит.  
  
Дэнни, должно быть, заметил, что они смотрели в его сторону. Он поднял руку, подавая знак, что все в порядке, поднялся на ноги и начал медленно к ним подходить.  
  
Потом появились Чин и Лу, а за ними (наконец-то) и полиция. Преступников обыскали и распихали по машинам с мигалками, после чего увезли для оказания медицинской помощи / допроса соответственно. Хороший результат. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как отложить составление отчетов и отпраздновать победу кружкой пива или тремя.  
  
Стив довольно улыбнулся и бросил в примерном направлении Дэнни:  
  
\- Выпьем?  
  
Он видел, как Дэнни остановился еще раз возле другого ящика, немного ближе, и решил дать ему время перевести дыхание, пока не уляжется суматоха. И тут он вспомнил.  
  
\- Нет. Сначала щенок, да? Надо забрать щенка у миссис Эйлани. Потом выпьем. То есть, я буду пить, пока ты будешь убирать собачье дерьмо, - Стив ухмыльнулся, ожидая услышать язвительный ответ. Когда не последовало никакого, он повернул голову.  
  
Дэнни теперь стоял, будто до этого делал шаг в сторону Стива, но снова замер. Он покачивался на ногах, белый как лист, а по лицу его ручьями стекал пот. Что за хуйня? Стив оттолкнулся от ящика, к которому прислонялся, и шагнул навстречу.  
  
\- Дэнни?  
  
\- Стив?  
  
Его голос звучал слабо, растерянно, _напугано_ , и что-то в нем заставило Стива направиться прямиком к Дэнни, скорее сократить расстояние. Когда он почти дошел, Дэнни стал падать на колени.  
  
\- Блядь. Блядь. Дэнни! Кто-нибудь, скорую! - закричал Стив, ни на секунду не отрывая от Дэнни глаз. Он пробежал последние несколько шагов, резко остановился перед ним на коленях и схватил за плечи.  
  
Дэнни встретил взгляд Стива с заметным трудом.  
  
\- Дэнни? Не молчи. В тебя попали?  
  
На мгновение Стива мысленно отбросило в другое кошмарное время и место, когда Дэнни был отравлен зарином. Дэнни смотрел на него, в широко открытых синих глазах застыли боль, смятение, страх, и тогда было то же самое, Стив чувствовал то же самое. Он стряхнул это чувство, сказал себе, что сейчас все иначе.  
  
Дэнни попробовал заговорить. Губы шевелились в попытке ответить, но из них не выходило ни звука.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты поправишься, - Стив прижал пальцы к его шее, все еще не отводя взгляд. Пульс рваный и слабый. Это всего лишь удар по почкам. Болезненный. Плюс, наверное, всплеск адреналина? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть, все будет из-за этого. Он сорвал с Дэнни жилет, глаза кинулись рыскать по белой рубашке в поисках следов крови.  
  
Остальная команда теперь тоже была рядом, - Стив смутно осознавал их присутствие, - и Чин приблизился, чтобы за плечи поднять Дэнни вертикально, пока Стив обошел сзади, продолжая поиск. Он увидел красное пятно внизу на спине Дэнни, дыру в ткани, и задрал рубашку. Пиздец. Аккуратная маленькая рана чуть правее позвоночника, под ребрами. Она была не больше дюйма в ширину и почти не кровоточила - внешний вид явно противоречил серьезности повреждения. Дэнни вовсе не подстрелили. Его порезали. Нож вошел прямо под жилет. Стив на секунду уронил голову, зажмурил глаза, а затем обошел Дэнни снова, чтобы встать перед ним.  
  
Он схватил его плечо рядом с рукой Чина.  
  
\- Хорошо, просто расслабься. Скорая уже в пути. С тобой все будет хорошо, слышишь? Нам еще щенка забирать. Ну и пусть он странно выглядит. Да?  
  
Улыбка казалась едва различимой, и синие-синие, полные боли глаза непонимающе смотрели на Стива в поисках ответа. А потом они потеряли фокус, и голова Дэнни безвольно откинулась на бок.  
  
Стив быстро просуммировал в уме симптомы, вспомнил тренировки.  
  
\- Внутреннее кровотечение. Шок. У него шок! Положите его, держите ноги поднятыми. Бегом! Где, блядь, носит медиков?  
  
Вокруг них забегали люди. Стив опустился на колени, поближе к голове Дэнни, лежавшего сейчас без сознания на горячем бетоне, с глазами еще открытыми, но взглядом пустым и безучастным. Стив кричал ему в лицо, впивался пальцам в плечи и щеки, стараясь вложить в голос приказ. Стараясь не пускать в голос панику. Но губы Дэнни становились синего цвета, Стив не мог его потерять.  
  
\- Не уходи, слышишь? - Стив словно пытался заставить его бороться одной лишь силой и грубостью слов. - Дыши, понял меня? Не смей сдаваться. Дыши. Вдох, выдох. Вот так, хорошо. Все будет хорошо.  
  
……  
  
Стив наблюдал, как Грейс села на траву, обняла щенка и поцеловала так, будто он был самым дорогим для нее существом во всем мире, хотя две минуты назад она о нем даже не знала.  
  
\- Дэнно дал ему имя? - она пристально взглянула на Стива. Он помотал головой.  
  
\- Нет. Хотел, чтобы это сделала ты.  
  
На секунду лицо Грейс помрачнело.  
  
\- Пусть Чарли назовет. Что думаешь?  
  
Он думал, что не мог дышать из-за кома, застрявшего в горле, - вот о чем он думал.  
  
\- Думаю, что Дэнно гордился бы таким решением, Грейси, - ответил Стив.  
  
……  
  
Лицо Дэнни. Его большие испуганные глаза.  
  
Его слабые пальцы в руке Стива. Холодные.  
  
Фельдшеры, лихорадочно кричавшие друг другу инструкции, пока скорая мчался. Пока они боролись за его жизнь.  
  
Лицо врача в коридоре. Отработанное выражение, сдержанное, но отзывчивое, пока она описывала травму, из-за которой сильное сердце Дэнни остановилось. Одиночная колотая рана на спине, под углом вверх. Не глубокая, но проткнула почку. Вызвала сильное внутреннее кровотечение, и Дэнни вошел в гиповолемический шок еще до того, как другие вообще поняли, что он ранен. А потом сердечный приступ. _Дэнни перенес сердечный приступ._  
  
Стив сидел, опустив лицо, в голове крутились слова и снимки. У него дрожали руки. У него намокли щеки. Плевать. Он до сих пор сидел в зале ожидания. Ему сказали идти домой, и кто-то должен был забрать эту чертову собаку. Но Стив не знал, как заставить себя встать.  
  
Он не мог поверить, что Дэнни сделал то, что сделал. Бегал, стрелял, прикрывал Стива до последнего, пока, наконец, не выдохся. Надо было проверить лучше, когда Стив нашел его с болью в спине, а не тащить за собой через доки преследовать каких-то кретинов.  
  
Он никогда себя не простит. Никогда.  
  
……  
  
Снова и снова Стив пересматривал видео с Грейс и щенком. Он смотрел на ее улыбку, на момент удивления и радости среди всего это горя и печали.  
  
Он думал о Грейс и маленьком щенке. Уже не таком маленьком. За последние четыре недели тот сильно вымахал. Стал достаточно большим, чтобы оставлять после себя следы хаоса, сметая все на пол нелепым, неугомонным хвостом.  
  
Это давало Грейс силы двигаться вперед. Единственная мысль, помогавшая Стиву жить дальше.  
  
Он оторвал взгляд от экрана. Глаза Дэнни вновь были открыты, и Стив поднес телефон к его лицу, проигрывая видео в сотый раз. Может быть, сейчас он наконец увидит.  
  
\- Что скажешь, приятель? Не совсем так, как ты хотел, но я старался. Я все правильно сделал?  
  
Он не ждал ответа. Не позволял себе больше надеяться. Не разрешал мечтать, что Дэнни все еще здесь, что повреждение мозга не убило все, чем был Дэнни. Не оставило лишь пустую оболочку.  
  
Но в этот раз Дэнни улыбнулся. Его дрожащие губы сложились в слово "да". Оно было беззвучным, но Стиву показалось, что оно прогремело в ушах.  
  
Телефон выпал из рук. Стив низко склонился, накрыл щеку Дэнни ладонью и неверяще всмотрелся в синие глаза. Впервые с того кошмара в доках знакомый взгляд сосредоточился на нем. Во взгляде читался вопрос.  
  
Стив прохрипел:  
  
\- Да, хорошо, ты был прав. Признаю, это милая собака. Теперь я понял. Она просто идеальная.  
  
Дэнни улыбнулся чуть шире.  
  
  
…Конец…


End file.
